The present invention relates to a method for handling goods.
A conventional method of transporting or storing manufactured goods such as electrical appliances, components of the goods, various types of parts of architectural materials, furniture, and natural substances, or the like is to put the goods into corrugated-cardboard boxes. Sometimes the goods are loaded on pallets, and so on. In the conventional method, however, it is difficult to efficiently and safely transport or store the goods.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for handling the goods in which goods can be handled efficiently and safely.
The method for handling goods according to one aspect of this invention comprises the steps of transporting, storing, or exhibiting goods using a goods loading member where the goods are loaded and a protective member which protects the goods on the goods loading member.
Further, it is preferable that the goods loading member can hold different types of goods.
Further, it is preferable that a second goods loading member is provided above the goods.
Further, it is preferable that a second goods loading member and a second protective member are provided above the goods.
Further, it is preferable that the protective member is deformable.
Further, it is preferable that the protective member can be disassembled to a plurality of members.
Further, it is preferable that the protective member is extendable.
Further, it is preferable that the protective member is formed with at least one of materials of metal, resin, and wood.
Further, it is preferable that the protective member is made of a reusable member.
The method for handling goods according to another aspect of this invention comprises the steps of transporting, storing, or exhibiting goods using a goods loading member where goods are loaded, a supporting member attachable to the goods loading member, and a supported member supported by the supporting member.
Further, it is preferable that the supporting member is deformable.
Further, it is preferable that the supporting member can be disassembled to a plurality of members.
Further, it is preferable that the supporting member is extendable.
Further, it is preferable that the supported member is a cover provided above the goods.
Further, it is preferable that the supported member is another goods loading member.
Further, it is preferable that the supported member comprises a second goods loading member and a second supporting member which are located above the goods.
Further, it is preferable that the supporting member is formed with at least one of materials of metal, resin, and wood.
Further, it is preferable that the supporting member is made of a reusable member.
The method for handling goods according to still another aspect of this invention comprises the step of loading goods into a goods loading apparatus which has a goods loading member where the goods are loaded and a plurality of supports spaced on and detachably attached to the goods loading member so as to surround the goods on the goods loading member. More specifically, two adjacent supports are coupled to each other so as to enable adjustment of the space between the two supports by making the two adjacent supports closer to or apart from each other. The method further comprises the steps of transporting, storing, or exhibiting the goods.
The method for handling goods according to still another aspect of this invention comprises the step of loading goods into a goods loading apparatus which has a goods loading member where the goods are loaded and a plurality of supports spaced on and detachably attached to the goods loading member so as to surround the goods on the goods loading member. More specifically, two adjacent supports are coupled to each other so as to enable adjustment of the space between the two supports by making the two adjacent supports closer to or apart from each other. The method further comprises the steps of transporting the goods, unloading the goods from the goods loading apparatus, loading trade-in goods into the relevant goods loading apparatus, and transporting the goods to other sites.
The method for handling goods according to still another aspect of this invention comprises the step of loading goods into a goods loading apparatus which has a goods loading member where the goods are loaded and a plurality of supports spaced on and detachably attached to the goods loading member so as to surround the goods on the goods loading member. More specifically, two adjacent supports are coupled to each other so as to enable adjustment of a space between the two supports by making the two adjacent supports closer to or apart from each other. The method further comprises the steps of transporting the goods, unloading the goods from the goods loading apparatus, loading trade-in goods on a goods loading apparatus in which a space between supports are adjusted according to the size, the shape, and the quantity of the trade-in goods, and transporting the goods to other sites.
The method for handling goods according to still another aspect of this invention comprises the steps of manufacturing goods on a goods loading member at the time of manufacturing the goods, and attaching a plurality of supports, in which a space between two adjacent supports is adjustable, to the goods loading member by the time the goods are shipped.
The method for handling goods according to still another aspect of this invention comprises the step of loading a plurality of goods loading apparatuses with goods to be assembled at different sites, respectively. More specifically, each of the goods loading apparatuses has a goods loading member where the goods are loaded and a plurality of supports spaced on and detachably attached to the goods loading member so as to surround the goods on the goods loading member. Further, two adjacent supports are coupled to each other so as to enable adjustment of a space between the two supports by making the two adjacent supports closer to or apart from each other. The method further comprises the steps of transporting the goods to an assembly site, detaching the supports of one of the goods loading apparatuses from its goods loading member but unloading the goods on the relevant goods loading apparatus from its goods loading member at the assembly site, mounting the goods unloaded from the other goods loading apparatus to the goods on the relevant goods loading member, attaching again the supports to the goods loading member where the assembled goods are loaded, and transporting the goods loaded in the goods loading apparatus to other sites.
The method for handling goods according to still another aspect of this invention comprises the steps of visiting a site to pick up used goods with a plurality of prepared goods loading members of different sizes, selecting a goods loading member according to the size, the shape, and the quantity of the used goods to be picked up, loading the used goods onto the selected goods loading member, attaching a plurality of supports, in which a space between two adjacent supports is adjustable, to the relevant goods loading member, and transporting the used goods.
Further, it is preferable that a pickup fee for used goods is determined based on the size of the selected goods loading member or the area occupied by the goods on the goods loading member.
According to still another aspect of this invention, a method for handling goods is proposed. This method is performed by using a goods loading apparatus which has a goods loading member where goods are loaded and a plurality of supports spaced on and detachably attached to the goods loading member so as to surround the goods on the goods loading member. More specifically, two adjacent supports are coupled to each other so as to enable adjustment of the space between the two supports by making the two adjacent supports closer to or apart from each other. The method for handling goods comprises the steps of loading used goods into the goods loading apparatus in which a space between supports are adjusted according to the size, the shape, and the quantity of the used goods and transporting them to a sales exhibit, exhibiting the used goods remaining loaded on the goods loading member of the goods loading apparatus at the sales exhibit, and transporting the used goods loaded in the goods loading apparatus to a dealer to take the used goods.
Further, it is preferable that an instruction manual of goods is kept in a case different from the goods loading apparatus for carriage.
According to still another aspect of this invention, a method for handling goods is proposed. This method is performed by using a goods loading apparatus which has a goods loading member where goods are loaded and a plurality of supports spaced on and detachably attached to the goods loading member so as to surround the goods on the goods loading member. More specifically, two adjacent supports are coupled to each other so as to enable adjustment of a space between the two supports by making the two adjacent supports closer to or apart from each other. When a forwarding agent transports goods from one site to another, transportation charges are determined based on at least one of the volume of a goods loading apparatus and the size of a goods loading member when the goods are loaded in the goods loading apparatus.
Further, it is preferable that goods are covered with a cover and loaded in a goods loading apparatus.
Further, it is preferable that a cover, through which the goods covered with the cover are visible from the outside, is used.
Further, it is preferable that a goods loading apparatus, through which the goods loaded in the goods loading apparatus is visible from the outside, is used.
Further, it is preferable that a goods loading apparatus is used. More specifically, this apparatus is allowed to make a plurality of supports detached from the goods loading member close to each other keeping them in their substantially parallel state, and fold them up.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.